renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirkcudbright
History The name Kirkcudbright derives from the Scottish-Gaelic “Cille Chuithbeirt” or the Chapel of Cuthbert, a saint whose remains were once housed on the site of the present town. A monastery was established by Franciscan Monks in the mid 12th century on the current town’s site. Kirkcudbright is a fairly new addition to the County of Galloway, being proclaimed a Royal Burgh in 1453 In June 1458 The town was attacked, turned independent and looted under orders of the English Regent by two English armies in an unsuccessful attempt to lower the Prestige of Galloway County. At the end of October and the beginning of November 1459 there were some ups and downs in town politics. The mayor at that time, Eusebio, went into retreat, and then-Duke Alistair took his place by revolt. Before any election could take place Alistair had to leave town as well. The town council then decided to do a revolt of its own and placed Klovn in power. Klovn chose not to run for the coming Mayoral elections to make way for a new Mayor. On January 11th, 1460, Alexander Octavius, the son of Julius Octavius, was elected the new Mayor. After a successful term, Alexander also decided to step down and not run for the next elections. The seat was wide open with two inexperienced candidates, Biscaia and Ninon de Lenclos, running for the elections. Just when the election process started, a familiar face to the people, Roger Smith decided to stand up for the elections. He was openly supported by Statler(AKA.. Father Ditry Fingers), a former Mayor of Kirk and Parish Priest. Many claimed that the race for the Mayor is still wide open. On February 9th, Roger Smith was elected the Mayor of the town by obtaining a 60% majority of votes. From that day on Roger Smith remained Mayor until May 1460 when he decided to step down for the next term. Again there where three people running for Mayor, this time Dame Pippi won the election with Lostheart as runner up. The next elections brought Lance Dunbar back as Mayor of Kirkcudbright. His reign brought some activity back into Kirkcudbright. Some people got upset, some were pleased. Town Council became more active, most notably at the end of August when Lance became inactive. By a sanctioned revolt at the 31st of August 1460 Klovn was once again the mayor of Kirkcudbright, this time just for 6 days, until the next election resulted in another term for Roger Smith. The battle for Kirkcudbright With the Battle of Galloway taking place around Wigtown and Girvan it was bound to happen that some activity would cross over to Kirkcudbright as well. Many people of Kirkcudbright had left town to fight for Galloway, leaving only a small group of active citizens in the town. The conflict in Kirkcudbright began with the closure of the border to Westmoreland by the Duchess of Westmoreland, Grace. This escalated on October 17th 1460 when the Town Militia noticed two armies aproaching the gates of Kirkcudbright. The armies were the Ad me custodibus commanded by Sir_aragorn and Aeterna Atra commanded by Swazz. Quickly some defence was brought together in order to protect the town. Unfortunately the defenders of Kirkcudbright where defeated by the much stronger armies. As a result, on October 18th 1460, the town was under control of Sir Aragorn. What he did next surprised most people, he made the town a Ville franche by declaring it independent from Galloway. By that action he got full control of the town and it's harbor. The next day he posted many 25 pound harbor upgrade jobs on the market. The town's people got together and schemed a plan to take control back of the town. However, before that could fully take place, the armies of Aragorn and Swazz left the town again to continue the war at the walls of Wigtown. Next day another revolt took place and the town was back in the hands of the people of Kirkcudbright. However, it was still an independent town, with no connection with the county of Galloway. The town remained independent until, through the efforts of Hespera and several of her associates, an army and banner could be raised, allowing the town to return to the Galloway fold. Once done, the citizens of Kirckudbright began the long process of rebuilding the peace and stability it enjoyed before the War. Town Ransomed Town was taken over by Shark4 in October 1461 in a four day revolt. The meaning behind the revolt was to get a law passed about private army's which Kat. was wanting. Army was formed and tensions were high. A deal was made by the current Duke Calum and Kat. and the conflict ended. About Kirkcudbright is located on the River Dee, which empties into Wigtown Bay, part of the Irish Sea. The town is located one node to the west of Dumfries, the Capital of Galloway County. Kirkcudbright is also situated one node east of Wigtown. Thanks to its proximity to both the River Dee and the Irish Sea, Kirkcudbright survives on its fishing industry. The town also boasts a stone quarry and an iron mine. Once, Kirkcudbright became the home seat of Clan Forbes. Harbor Ever since Kirkcudbright has been established, the town has had a natural harbor. More recently Klovn and the County Council decided it was time that this harbor was updated. On January 23rd 1459 this was a fact, the update was done. Now Kirkcudbright has a small fishing point. You can read Level 2 Port construction log at Forum Index -> Galloway County Cache -> Kirkcudbright Town Treasures -> Level 2: Small port By the time this upgrade was done, Town Council had already started a discussion on building an even larger harbor. So on February 3rd 1459 the construction of a Naval Port started.You can read Level 3 Port construction log at Forum Index -> Galloway County Cache -> Kirkcudbright Town Treasures -> Port Level 3: Naval site The third level port was completed somewhere in 1461, made possible by donations from inhabitants of Kirkcudbright. On August 14th 1462 the start of the Level 4 port construction was announced by Aroch. Once again this was made possible by donations of the people of Kirkcudbright. This project is a multiple year project, since the port is build by the people of Kirkcudbright with their donations. Level VII Inhabitants The following people form Kirkcudbright have reached level four (4) and are therefor honoured here. *Casuldraco (set aside) *Houge (set aside) *Klovn *Statler Level V Workshop Owners Many people in Kirkcudbright have a workshop that they can used to improve the quality of life within a town. In order to know who you can turn to for certain skills I have posted this list here. These people are active within the community and you can talk to them in the tavern or send them a message. This list has been updated on December 16th 1462 by Statler. More Professions Mayors of Kirkcudbright In historical order. . . This list has been updated on October 26th 1460 by Statler. Historical records are inconclusive for 1455 - 1457. If you have any additional information feel free to submit that or send a message to Statler. From 1455 - 1456 (the early years) *Sir_Moore – 3 consecutive terms *Revolt by Lord_yu and Lord_Ra Briefly Holds Power *Sir_Moore – Reinstated and serves 4 consecutive terms *Jaseph *Theomathus – 2 consecutive terms *Masteraxe *Shatbat *Asteria – Holds Power for 1 day *TonyRC *Lord_RA *Kenshinx2 – 2 consecutive terms *Casuldraco *Masteraxe *Angeljoy – Holds Power for 1 day, loots town *Corinna – Holds Power for 1 day *Tosher – Holds Power for 8 days In the year 1457 *Fyredragon – Dies two weeks into term *Theomathus *Rasputin_xxl *Dirty - *Theomathus *Lance Dunbar *Dirty - 3 consecutive terms In the year 1458 *Dirty - Januari *Klovn - February 1458 - June 1458 *Aisafe – commander of English Army "4th Lancashire Destriers" - few days *Quercus – July 1458 *Klovn – August 1458 - December 1458 In the year 1459 *Klovn - January 1459 - March 18th 1459 *Statler - March 19th 1459 -> June 19th 1459 *Arabella91 - June 20th 1459 -> July 19th 1459 *Statler - July 20th 1459 - September 19th 1459 *Eusebio - 20th September 1459 -> unannounced retreat *Alistair243 - Oktober 1459 (by revolt) - November 11th 1459 *Roy_Garlock - November 12th *Klovn - November 13th 1459 (by sanctioned revolt) -> January 10th 1460 In the year 1460 *Alexander Octavius - January 11th 1460 - February 8th 1460 *Roger Smith - February 9th 1460 - May 10th 1460 *Dame Pippi - May 11th - July 9th 1460 *Lance - July 9th - August 31st 1460 (resignation) *Klovn (by sanctioned revolt) - August 31th - September 7th 1460 *Roger Smith - September 7th - October 18th (army takeover) *Sir_Aragorn (army takeover) - October 18th - October 22nd 1460 (left town with his army) *Makayla (by sanctioned revolt) - October 22nd - October 25th 1460 *Marterra - October 25th - October 28th *Makayla (by sanctioned revolt) - October 28th - November 19th 1460 *Roger Smith - November 19th - November 27th 1460 *(Information Missing) *Dame Pippi - December 17th 1460 - End of Year 1460 In the year 1461 *Dame Pippi - Start of year 1461 - February 15th 1461 *Ninon_de_lenclos - February 15th - March 18th 1461 *Cerzi - March 19th - June 5th 1461 *Gregor.baci - June 6th - August 1461 *Roger.smith - August 1461 - End of year 1461 In the year 1462 *Roger.smith - Start of year 1462 - January 10 1462 *Cerzi - January 11 1462 - February 25 1462 *Thonk - February 26 1462 (by sanctioned revolt) *Aroch - February 27 1462 (by sanctioned revolt) - May 10 1462 * Calum - May 11 1462 - Jun 9 1462 * Klovn - Jun 10 1462 - present day * Aroch - November 7th 1462 - December 8th 1462 * Statler - December 9th 1462 In the year 1464 * Sephmackay - Current Chief Mentors of Kirkcudbright This list has been updated on March 18th 1461 by Makayla. In no particular order . . . *Klovn Chief Mentors historical list: *Jeanette_voerman (April 1458 - October 1458) *Klovn (October 1458 - December 1458) *Statler (December 1458 - April 1459 *Bouillabesse (April 1459 - January 1460) *Lady Rowen (January 1460 - May 1st 1460) *Statler (May 2nd - July 8th 1460) *Aalish (July 8th - September 8th 1460) *Blackwolfz (September 9th - December 17th 1460) *Ninon_de_lenclos (December 17th - February 15th 1460) *Coira (February 15th 1460 - unknown) *Sepheria (June 6th 1461 - August 1461) *Klovn (August 1461- August 1462) * Streamy (August 1462 - Present day) More information on the Mentor can be found here Category:Scottish Town Category:Port Town